


Make Me Proud

by SolarArmageddon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of the World, Reader's POV, Reader-Insert, all characaters are just mentions, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Homestuck ends, something else begins.





	Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this the day homestuck ended, it was based on something but if I was to try and find it now I know I wouldn't be able to ://  
> anyways obvs this is old af but I wanted to look over it, edit abit then post it here cause I never posted it when I wrote it before and I just refound it in my drafts. its still shit tho dont expect much im sleepy and just wanted to revisit some homestuck feels

 

        Today is the day Homestuck ends...you weren't sure if you were happy that all of Hussie's crap would be ending or if you were just plain sad that all the characters would probably be dead or something. You quickly pull open the window to MsPaintAdventures for one last read. The last page had finally been uploaded after years of waiting. From 4/13/09 to the present day of 4/13/16.

        "R.I.P. Homestuck..." You mumbled to yourself as a bitter joke, sighing lightly. If there was one emotion you were clear about right now, it was anger. Anger that Andrew Hussie would end it all. Homestuck felt like something that should never end, but today was the day it finally did. No matter how many times you said you couldn't wait for it's ending you never actually believed it would come. Yet here it was.

        You clicked the page titled "AH: MAKE ME PROUD", opening the tab to the final few pages.

        The page was _blank_. There was no John Egbert, no Dave Strider. No Jade Harley, nor a Rose Lalonde. The page was completely blank except for the words "Look outside." Written in green using that same stupid video game font. You were confused by this, hands reaching up to grasp at your own hair out of frustration. Why the hell would Hussie want all his fans to look outside? As odd as the written command was, you obliged, leaving the soft computer chair and walking to your bedroom's window. Pulling the curtain's open abruptly, a gasp fell from your lips.

        Eyes widening in fear and shock, you watched as meteors rained from the night sky. Almost immediately you raced back to your computer, unsure of just _how_ Hussie did this. How was it possible for a single man to do such things like make it  _rain meteors_ for the sake of his webcomic?

        Quickly pushing your thoughts aside, you sat back down in your computer chair. Your hands shakily pressed on the new text that had appeared on the screen that read, "Show Pesterlog." The web page lagged a bit, causing panic to slowly rise in you.

        "Fuck! Why now?" You shout, slamming your hands onto the desk. As soon as your fists met the wood of the desk, the page loaded.

        "AH: I Have Prepared You All I Could."

        "AH: Make Me Proud."


End file.
